Alex Jensen
Alex Jensen is a Caltech doctoral student and Sheldon Cooper's assistant. Alex is often required by Sheldon to perform menial tasks, as opposed to assisting with his . She often uses a very wide-eyed expression when having to deal with the gang's unconventional . She displays a strong attraction for the initially oblivious Leonard, much to the chagrin of Penny and with interference from Sheldon. Character Information Background A native of , , she graduated with a concentration in theoretical physics from Stanford University. Inspired by her , a astronomer, her concerns looking for at Earth's L5 . She gave up an opportunity at to come work for Sheldon. Appearances She is introduced in "The Higgs Boson Observation" (S06E03) when Sheldon hires her. Alex happens to be quite skilled with , shown when she uses it to persuade Sheldon to hire her, even though immediately beforehand he insists that flattery does not work on him. When Leonard and Raj stop in to visit Sheldon, they meet Alex, whom Raj immediately . Later, Alex meets Penny, whom she mistakes for Leonard's assistant. Penny becomes immediately after Alex says how talented he is and Penny takes Leonard off to the . Alex is next seen in "The 43 Peculiarity" (S06E08), where she shows an obvious interest in Leonard, though Leonard remains oblivious to her and signals of attraction. She him and tells him that girls must hit on him all the time since he is and . This attention is further explored in "The Egg Salad Equivalency" (S06E12) when Alex suggests that they could discuss the physics lecture she was attending over . Her suggestion really startles Leonard. Although Leonard remains faithful to Penny, her offer does not stop his from inflating for the rest of the episode. Sheldon, however, is jealous that she is showing any form of attention to any physicist besides himself, and attempts to discourage her advances and keep her focused on his needs. His efforts backfire spectacularly when she takes offense to his numerous and demeaning remarks about and their urges, causing her to file a complaint with a administrator. The HRA's attempts to show Sheldon that his actions were offensive seem initially successful, with Sheldon later revealing to Alex that he is required to complete an online sexual harassment ; however, as he unaffectedly deems his time far too valuable, he asks Alex to take it in his place. Alex Jensen next appears in "The Tangible Affection Proof" (S06E16). With approaching, Sheldon has Alex buy his for Amy. Sheldon gives Alex two thousand in various crumpled s that he finds in his and his , and instructs Alex on Amy's interests ( and the color ) so that Alex can find an appropriate gift for Amy. Alex buys a miniature that plays Amy's favorite , a ' and a drawing drawn and signed by famous neuroscientist Santiago Ramón y Cajal; all items purchased based on Amy's interests. Sheldon likes the drawing so much that he keeps it for himself. Trivia *Alex has made no appearances after Season 6. *Alex's presence was to force Penny to realize that other and women are also interested in Leonard. *Alex's last known appearance in "The Tangible Affection Proof" is the only episode where she doesn't display her crush on Leonard. *The last few gang members that Alex still hasn't met are Bernadette, Stuart and Emily since her only appearances in those four Season 6 episodes (1: S6E3, 2: S6E8, 3: S6E12 and 4: S6E16). Gallery TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's yogurt order. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg|Reviewing Sheldon's childhood notebooks. Alex tbbt 6x3.jpg|Clowning in the ISS set. Alex Jensen - profile.jpg|Alex Jensen. S6EP03 - Alex on video chat.jpg|Taking Amy's message. 43e.jpg|Alex talks to Howard and Raj. Margo2.png|Alex hits on Leonard to get him to take her out to dinner. Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny meets Alex. Margo1.png|Alex hitting on Leonard. Margo5.png|Pretty sure. Margo4.png|You're cute and funny. Margo3.png|Alex hitting on Leonard. NY3.jpg|Sheldon talking to Alex about Leonard. Alex3.jpg|Alex asking Leonard to dinner. Alex4A.jpg|Alex Jensen wants an apology. Alex3A.jpg|Alex shocked by Sheldon's photographs. Val10.jpg|Please go buy me something for Amy. Val3.jpg|Alex showing Sheldon the Valentines' Day gifts she bought for him for Amy. Ffect1.png|Sheldon hands her a lot of cash to get Amy a Valentine's Day gift. Category:Alex Jensen Category:Articles With Photos Category:Characters Category:Featured Article Category:Female Characters Category:Graduate Students Category:Research Assistants Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Series 6 Category:Sheldon's Women Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Leonard's Women